Groove
|artist = |year = 2014 |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 5 |dlc = June 22nd, 2017 (NOW) |mc = |pc = / to / to Woodsmoke/Boulder |gc = / to / to Gray/Alto |lc = Purple |pictos = 100 |perf = Jerky Jessy (P1) Alexinho Mougeolle (P2) |dura = 3:09}} "Groove" by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both men, both of whom resemble Jack Gillinsky & Jack Johnson. P1 P1 wears a pink fedora with a black sash, a dark pink jacket, a pink button down shirt, red pants, and pink loafers. He will later turn mostly white. P2 P2 wears a black and blue cap, a turquoise jacket, an aqua blue shirt, dark teal pants, and neon blue sneakers. He will later turn mostly black. Groove Coach 1.png Groove Coach 2.png Background The background is very fast paced and features several different animations very quickly. There is a split between the dancers, each dancers' section is their opposite colors. A diagonal purple line appears with some thin circles and briefly turns black with two circles for each dancers' main outfit. At the chorus, the background is split between pink and lavender horizontally. For a couple of seconds, P2 shoots a white line and P1 holds a white circle. They let go of them and they turn into smaller lines and circles respectively. The next backdrop is a diagonal split, again, opposing the dancers' outfits. It later turns pink and lavender from the men's moves. A few seconds after the gold move, the background is a black and white spiral that is spinning very fast, being coated by red, blue, pink, and lavender diamonds, finally turning black and white with the colors also turning black and white. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 and 5: Swing your arms to the left in a full circle. Gold Move 3: Shake your hands while facing each other. Groove_GM_1,_2,_4_&_5.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 and 5 Groovegmingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 and 5 in-game Groove_GM_3.png|Gold Move 3 1fbjxq.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Groove appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Cool Kids Trivia * Damn, S**t and B***h are censored. * On August 28, 2016, Ubisoft recorded a tour in Jack & Jack's house.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GTisZuKH78 * During the first, second, fourth, and fifth gold move, it seems that P2 finishes the move a little later. * A part of the background resembles the music video of Problem. * The coaches are supposed to represent two boys with completely different personalities: in fact, their outfits have the inverted colors of each other (red is the opposite of light blue and vice versa). * In the character selection screen, P1's fedora and shirt are light blue instead of pink and there is a white dot to his left. ** In addition, P1 and P2 had different outlines: P1 had a blue onee and P2 a red one. ** P1 also had different coloured shoes (light blue instead of pink). * On seventh generation consoles, when the dancer "pops out of the square", the glass effect which is used in squares can be seen in the background square. ** This is also the case with Junto a Ti''on [[Just Dance 2016|''Just Dance 2016]], Scream & Shout, '' Bonbon, '' Lean On and Can't Feel My Face on the same game. Gallery Game Files Groovesqu.png|''Groove'' 00000065.png| album coach Groove glass.png|''Just Dance 2017'' menu banner (7th-Gen) Groove cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover GrooveP2Ava.png|P2's avatar 200547.png|P2's golden avatar 300547.png|P2's diamond avatar Groove pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Screenshots Groove menu.png|''Groove'' on the menu Groove load.png|''Just Dance 2017'' loading screen Groove coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others 14867536302776835.gif|Proof of glass effect En-INTL-L-Xbox-Just-Dance-2017-RM3-mnco.jpg|Gameplay Backgrounteaser1.png|Background teaser jd2017 left 5.png|P2 appearing on the 5 days left banner, uploaded by @justdance_dk https://www.instagram.com/p/BL35dYjgYqL/?taken-by=justdance_dk giam.png Videos Jack and Jack - Groove (Official Music Video) Groove - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017 - Groove - Jack & Jack - World Video Challenge References Site Navigation es:Groove Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017